


a little achilles and patroclus

by musicalawakening



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, after the classroom scene, they walked home together!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalawakening/pseuds/musicalawakening
Summary: where hanschen and ernst walk home together for the first time, resulting in some confessions.





	a little achilles and patroclus

Hanschen and Ernst walked out of the school together, Hanschen confidently walking while Ernst next to him tugged on his own sleeve of his suit. There were a few boys around, but Hanschen seemed to ignore it and walked on the dirt road to Ernst’s house. Ernst was leading the way, with a soft pink blush on his cheeks.

Hanschen doesn’t really intimidate him like he does to some of the other boys in his class. That’s more Melchior. Ernst can tell how Hanschen’s confident tone of voice can make some boys like Moritz or Otto shrink into their chair, and he can tell how when Ernst sees Hanschen turn around to look at him as he talked, and him smiling gently at him. It’s almost like Hanschen only tries to be scary and intimidating if he wants to. 

Ernst has held repressed feelings for Hanschen for a while, even though they’ve only talked a few times. He didn’t want to believe they were feelings though. Maybe just a strong appreciation for him. He was totally caught off guard, though, when Hanschen brought up that when they walk home they could do “a little Achilles and Patroclus.” Especially after reading The Iliad. 

Ernst snapped out of his thinking when Hanschen gently poked his arm, and he snapped back to reality and realized they were on a deserted trail with nobody around, on the way to Ernst’s house. “You seem quiet.” Hanschen said, and Ernst just shrugged and offered Hanschen a gentle smile. 

“I don’t know.. Tired, I guess.” Ernst said, running a hand through his hair as Hanschen hummed and nodded. “Yeah. Herr Sonnenstitch was being a lot today.” Hanschen said, and Ernst nodded politely. He was really stressed out after all of that happened.

“Yeah. I feel bad for Moritz. Not really for Melchior.” Ernst replied, and Hanschen just softly laughed. Ernst loved that laugh, even though he mostly heard it outside with their friends or if he laughs at something Melchior or Herr Sonnenstich said. “Hm. It was pretty entertaining, if you ask me.”

Ernst nodded, then walked up to his house. He opened the door to see his mother knitting on a chair. “Hello, mother! Hanschen’s with me.” Ernst greeted her, and she looked up at them with a smile. “Good afternoon, Frau Robel.” Hanschen said in his low but respectful voice, and Ernst felt his heart flutter. “Hello, boys. Make yourself at home, Hanschen.” 

They smiled and walked upstairs to Ernst’s room, where he closed the door behind them and put down his satchel, Hanschen following. They both took off their coats and shoes, and Ernst sat on his bed with his notebook while Hanschen sat on a chair with his arms crossed, the sunlight shining on him. Perfect for a chilly day.

Hanschen started looking through Ernst’s books, which ranged from Shakespeare to Homer. Ernst watched as Hanschen picked up the Iliad, and he smiled before making eye contact with Ernst. “A classic. I loved reading this book.” Hanschen said, opening it and flipping through the pages.

Hanschen put down the book after a minute, then walked to Ernst’s bed and sat on it as Ernst smiled. “Why’d you want to walk home with me? I mean.. I’m really not as great as the other guys.” Ernst said softly, obviously becoming self-conscious as Hanschen kept his eyes on him. “Because I think you’re great. And not as annoying as the other boys.” Hanschen said, making Ernst laugh.

“What about Georg? He’s not that bad.” Ernst said, thinking about the boy who sits next to him. He was completely caught off guard when he felt a warm hand touch his, and he looked up to see Hanschen genuinely smiling at him. “You don’t need to be self-conscious or anything about that. I wanted to walk with you.”

“You did? Really?” Ernst asked, even though it was obvious in Hanschen’s tone. “Of course. I like you, and that’s what matters.” Ernst’s eyes widened and he smiled brightly, then squeezed Hanschen’s hand. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! :)  
> twitter: @hansyrilow


End file.
